


Possession is Nine-Tenths

by juice817



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:29:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6543037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for blindfold_spn in 2009 for the prompt "Dean (age 17-22) brings home his first boyfriend, understanding!open-minded!John a huge plus, but Sam goes into a jealous fit and lays claim".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession is Nine-Tenths

"Who's _that_?" Sam's voice was petulant the way only a fourteen year old's could be and John's smile tightened at the sound. The two boys on the couch in the living room ignored it.

"It's Matt. He's your brother's boyfriend, so behave." John stood and tugged his jacket from the back of his chair. "And now that you're finally home, Sam, I've got to go. I'm meeting with a guy who has some information for me but I didn't want to leave before I knew where you were."

"You're leaving me here with _them_? Oh my god, Dad, it's gross. They're going to make out on the couch."

"And if they do, you can stay in here or go upstairs. He's Dean's boyfriend, what do you expect them to do?" John's voice was trying for amusement but Sam could hear the irritation under it. Good. 

John put his hand on Sam's shoulder and squeezed just a little too hard. "Behave, Samuel," he said again. "I should be back in a couple hours." He patted Sam's shoulder and left without another word.

Sam sulked and sat at the table to do his homework, managing to ignore Dean and what's-his-name until a soft moan drifted in from the other room. Gritting his teeth, Sam bent further over his paper, but his concentration was shot and now he could hear every sound, the low murmurs between slick sounds of lips and tongues parting. Sam sat with his eyes screwed shut, anger slowly boiling through his mind until it bubbled over. The pencil in his hand snapped in two, and he dropped it and shoved back from the table hard enough to knock his chair over.

He was bearing down on the pair on the couch before the chair hit the floor, and they looked up startled at the noise. Dean came half off the couch as Sam reached them. "What the - "

"Shut the fuck up, Dean." Sam's face felt hot and he was sure it was red and he didn't care. He grabbed what's-his-name's arm, fingers curling tight enough to bruise his bicep. "You. Out."

The guy sputtered as Sam hauled him out the front door, smug under the anger. He was younger than Dean, yeah, but he'd shot up and he was bigger than this guy. Bigger than Dean. He was gonna be huge when his muscles caught up with his bones and he used the promise of that size to evict Dean's _boyfriend._

Locking the door after throwing him out, Sam stalked back to Dean, hands clenching rhythmically. "Never again."

Dean met Sam halfway across the room, anger clear on his own face. "What the fuck was that, Sammy? You had no right - "

"I had EVERY right." Sam shoved Dean back, following and pushing until Dean fell back onto the couch, sprawled awkwardly across the length of it. "You're mine, Dean. _Mine_. He doesn't get to touch you like that."

Sam dropped across Dean, one hand spread across Dean's cheek and the other at his hip. "Mine," he said again, and then pressed his mouth to Dean's. He kissed Dean hard, using his body to hold Dean down - kissed Dean until the taste of the other boy (real or imagined) was completely gone from Dean's mouth. Kissed him until Dean gave in, and kissed him back.

It was rough, and loud, more a fight at times than a kiss. Sam didn't really know what he was doing but he was eager to learn. Eager to claim. Dean gasped as Sam bit down his throat and cried out when Sam sucked a mark into his stomach. Sam's hands fumbled at the fly of Dean's jeans, and he growled in triumph when Dean's hands finally tangled in his hair at the first touch of his tongue to Dean's cock. 

Sam gagged the first time the head of Dean's cock hit the back of his throat but he kept trying, kept taking Dean in farther than was comfortable until he was used to it, until Dean stiffened and pulled his hair and cried out and Sam swallowed it all. Sam licked lightly up the softening shaft as Dean's lungs worked and looked up to see Dean's arm thrown across his face. "No," Sam said, "look at me. Watch me fuck you, Dean, so you know you belong to me."

That got a reaction, Dean's arm coming down to try to push Sam away but he was too slow, still recovering from his orgasm, and Sam stripped Dean's jeans completely off and settled back between his legs before he could do much more than smack Sam's shoulder. Sam ignored it and opened his own jeans.

"I've been doing some research, Dean," Sam said. He sucked two fingers into his mouth and got them as wet as he could before reaching down to shove them into Dean's body. Dean gasped and arched away, but Sam held him steady, working Dean open on his fingers, stroking and exploring until he found a spot that felt a little different and pressed hard. Dean's mouth dropped open and he arched again, and Sam smiled smugly. "I learned a lot of things. I'm going to do everything to you, and you're going to love it all."

"Sam," Dean rasped, "we can't do this, dude, come on."

"Because we're _brothers_?" Sam sneered. He added a third finger, stretched them open the best he could against the tight contractions of Dean's ass. "I'm all you have, Dean. You're all I have." He pulled his hand free and guided his dick to Dean's hole, pushed slowly inside. "You're mine."

He didn't know if Dean said anything to that, couldn't hear over the roar of blood rushing through his ears, heart pounding in his chest. Dean was so hot and so tight and all _his_ and Sam wasn't sure he would last long enough to even thrust. His lungs were heaving and he could feel sweat beading, rolling down his cheek to drip down on Dean's chest. He sank into Dean until he was all the way and then stopped, teeth clenched, trying not to come.

Sam had no idea how long he waited there before he realized Dean was tugging at his shirt. "Sammy, please, you gotta, you gotta move, please, fuck, Sammy, _move_."

The need in Dean's voice as he begged snapped something in Sam's head and Sam lunged forward, bracing himself on his elbows over Dean as his hips began to move, awkwardly at first and then faster and faster until he was pounding Dean into the couch and Dean was _moving with him_ , reaching between them to fist his own cock as they strained together and then Sam's world exploded in pleasure and he cried out, head hanging over Dean's chest as his hips jerked. 

He hung there, weight braced on his hands and dick still buried deep inside Dean and forced his eyes open to see Dean's hand still frantically working over his dick. Sam shifted, intending to help, when Dean stiffened and gasped and came again, come spraying over his stomach and hitting Sam in the face. 

Sam lowered himself gingerly onto Dean, grimacing as come squelched between them, and looked up at Dean, who took one look at the come on his face and started to laugh. Sam lifted a hand to wipe it off and then wiped it across Dean's cheek. Dean sputtered, Sam smirked, and then they both laughed. Finally Sam sighed and rested his head on Dean's chest, and Dean threaded his fingers through Sam's hair absently.

"Dude," Dean murmured. "Jealous much?"

"Shut up, Dean."


End file.
